


Pokemon Hunt

by FollowTheFirefly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I just like the idea of them playing Pokemon, Pokemon GO Shenanigans, Title Likely to Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheFirefly/pseuds/FollowTheFirefly
Summary: In which Kenma joins the Karasuno team for a Pokemon Go contest.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still in the middle of typing up what I'd handwritten and it's getting too long for one chapter, so I'm splitting it up into two. I'll likely have the last chapter up in a few hours at the very latest. I have this headcanon that Kenma and Hinata play Pokemon all the time and when the new games came out, I got the idea for this one.

“Hinata, when’s Kenma getting here?”

Hinata looked over to the side of the court and found a very annoyed Kageyama stomping his way towards him, tossing a volleyball up in the air and catching it with one hand. All Hinata had talked about for days was the release of the new Pokémon game and how Kenma was going to be coming by after a short Saturday practice to play the game. Kageyama and the rest of the team was getting quite tired of the way Hinata practically jumped up and down every time he talked about it.

“He’s not bringing Kuroo with him, is he?” Yamaguchi tossed some stray volleyballs into the cart across the gym, his face falling as he went to retrieve the ones that missed the mark. 

“I don’t think so.” Hinata shook his head, stepping off to the side so the second years could finish mopping the floor. “We’re just going to play some Pokémon.”

“Isn’t that for kids?” Tsukishima tossed his volleyball shoes into his bag and reached for his headphones on the floor.

“Oh, don’t pretend that you didn’t get a copy the day it came out.” Yamaguchi made a face at Tsukishima as he crossed the gym to join the rest of the first years.

“Which one did you get, Tsukishima?” Hinata was jumping up and down with excitement.

“Moon, obviously.” Tsukishima pulled his 3DS out of his school bag and showed the game cartridge to Hinata. “And I’m guessing that you got Sun?”

“Of course!” Hinata beamed.

“Of course they did.” Kageyama scowled as he sipped on one of the juice boxes from his bag. “You guys are so predictable.”

“Oi, Hinata!” Tanaka’s voice echoed throughout the school grounds outside. “Kenma’s here!”

“Kenma!” Hinata shouted, bolting out of the gym and sprinting off in the direction of the school gates.

Tsukishima glanced back at Kageyama.

“Really, how can you put up with him?”

“How does Yamaguchi put up with you?” Kageyama snapped, stomping out of the gym.

“He’s got a point.” Yamaguchi and Tsukishima turned around and found Sugawara standing behind them, looking like he was trying to shoo the two first years out of the gym. “You can be a bit prickly sometimes, Tsukishima.”

“Oh, shut up.” Tsukishima lifted the headphones to his ears and walked off.

Sugawara turned to Yamaguchi and shrugged.

“He’s not that bad, you know.” Yamaguchi felt compelled to say as they left for the direction of the gates. 

“Oh, I know.” Sugawara put a hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “There’s no way you two would be friends if he was.”

They reached the gates a few minutes later. Hinata, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Kageyama, and Kenma were all sitting in a circle, all of them but Kageyama with a 3DS in hand as they exchanged info about Pokémon stats.

“What?! How’d you get such good Pokémon, Kenma?” Tanaka grabbed Kenma’s 3DS and was looking at his battle party.

“I play a lot?” Kenma said, the response sounding like a question.

“All he ever does is play games.” Tsukishima’s eyes were on his own 3DS, fingers mashing buttons. He scooted over to make room for Yamaguchi to sit down. “Kenma, which starter did you get?”

“Litten.” Kenma said, reaching over to take his 3DS back from Tanaka.

“Go figure.” Tsukishima shrugged. 

“Oh, do you guys have any PokéStops nearby?” Kenma looked up to the group members. 

“Still playing Pokémon Go?” Kageyama pulled his knees up to his chest. “Hinata wouldn’t shut up about that for months.”

“We can have a contest!” Nishinoya said eagerly, looking at everyone. 

“You can’t be serious.” Kageyama stared.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Nishinoya was bouncing up and down. “First years against second years! And the third years can be the judges!”

“Why’d they drag us into this?” Sugawara looked over to Asahi and Daichi, who were walking past them, and gestured for them to come over.

“What about Kenma?” Hinata demanded, pointing to his friend.

“I’ll be fine representing Nekoma by myself.” Kenma was tapping away at his phone.

“Why do I get the feeling that he’ll put the rest of us to shame?” Tsukishima sighed in annoyance.

“Wait, you’re okay with this?” Yamaguchi was the most surprised of them all.

“No take-backs!” Nishinoya shouted triumphantly.

“But how are we going to keep score?” Suga asked Asahi and Daichi, who were still trying to figure out what was happening.

“Why not make notes of our Pokédexes?” Kenma suggested.

“Wait, I’ve just realized something.” Tanaka looked around the group.

“Yeah?” Kageyama and Asahi asked together.

“The other second years aren’t here.” Tanaka gestured to the group in general. “It’s just me and Noya.”

“So we’ll do pairs.” Hinata shrugged.

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Tsukishima pushed his glasses up his nose.

“Hinata and Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and Tanaka and Nishinoya.” Kenma leaned back so that his hands were on the ground.

“Seems easy enough.” Daichi was satisfied. “But Asahi and I really don’t know anything about Pokémon at all.”

“That’s okay.” Hinata assured him, standing up and jumping up and down in place. “You just need to keep track of our Pokédexes.”

“I can’t believe this is actually happening.” Sugawara crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Okay, so let’s see everyone’s…well, whatever they’re called.” Asahi said, taking out a notebook and a pencil. 

“Wait, does everyone even have the game?” Nishinoya asked the group at large.

“Working on it!” Hinata had managed to take Kageyama’s phone and was tapping away on the touch screen.

“Hey!” Apparently Kageyama hadn’t noticed the theft. “Dammit, Hinata!”

After a few minutes, the Pokédex numbers were recorded and the players had lined up at the gate. Hinata and Nishinoya were bouncing on the balls of their feet, eager to start the contest, while almost everyone else was looking either indifferent or just plain bored.

“Okay, so let’s set the time limit for one hour.” Daichi pulled out a pocket stopwatch. “So you’ll meet back here then, got it?”

A chorus of “yes!” and a few groans of complaint answered him.

“What about the boundaries?” Tsukishima was playing with the headphones around his neck.

“Just around the town.” Asahi felt that this was more than enough. “No going into the mountains.”

“Works for me.” Tsukishima plugged the headphones into his cell phone.

“So we’re all set?” Yamaguchi asked everyone.

“Crap, I just remembered that Tsukishima plays games, too!” Hinata’s eyes grew wide and he turned to glare at the tall blond at the end of the line, as if this would somehow affect his playing ability.

“Shit, seriously?” Tanaka looked alarmed.

“Not as much as Kenma,” Tsukishima cracked his neck back and forth. “But enough to know that I’ll still beat you guys.”

“Talk about competitive.” Kenma’s eyes were on his phone.

“So to recap, be back here at the gates in one hour.” Daichi had the stopwatch in his hand. “Ready…set…”

They inched forward, Nishinoya and Hinata looking far more eager than the rest of the players. Tsukishima and Kageyama looked like they’d rather be anywhere else.

“Go!”

And with that, they dispersed, Tanaka and Nishinoya racing off into down, Hinata dragging a very reluctant Kageyama to the market district, and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walking at a leisurely pace towards the park.

“Um, Kenma?” Sugawara said to the Nekoma setter when he hadn’t moved an inch. “You can start now, you know?”

“Hmm…” Kenma nodded once and started to walk down the hill, his eyes still on his phone.

“I worry about him sometimes.” Asahi sighed.

“So what do we do now?” Sugawara had his hands on his hips when he faced Asahi and Daichi.

“We kill time.” Daichi slid down against the stone pillar. “After all, it’s only for an hour.”


	2. Chapter Two

“Hinata, slow the fuck down or I swear to god, I’ll make your life so miserable you’ll wish you’d never started playing volleyball at all.”

Hinata had only barely heard Kageyama’s threat. He was so far ahead of him and Hinata didn’t have the patience to wait for Kageyama, so he had charged on ahead. He did slow down a little bit, though, just enough for Kageyama to catch up a little bit.

“You’re taking too long!” Hinata stopped at the corner so he could glare at Kageyama, who was sprinting up the street to catch up to him.

“You won’t catch anything if you’re always running.”

Looking across the street, Kageyama and Hinata saw Tsukishima smirking at them from the front of the convenience store, clearly amused by the antics of his fellow first years.

“Look who’s talking. You’re not even trying at all.” Hinata sprinted across the street to meet the blond. “Where’s Yamaguchi?”

“We’re taking a snack break.” Tsukishima held up a small bag of sweets. “I got my half, he’s getting his.”

“Sharing snacks?” Kageyama arched an eyebrow. “What, are you guys dating or something?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “We’ve been doing this for years.” He leaned his head back against the brick wall. “He should be back soon, anyway.”

“Hinata, there’s a bird thing nearby.” Kageyama focused his attention on his phone. “Do we need to get it?”

“”Yes!” Hinata screeched, pulling out his phone. “Don’t you know the motto, Kageyama?” 

“Clearly not.” Tsukishima covered a smirk with his hand.

“Gotta catch ‘em all!” Hinata shouted, jumping up in the air.

“Even though you really don’t need a million Butterfrees.” Tsukishima shrugged.

“Were there any rules against using lucky eggs and all that?” Hinata spun around and stared up at Tsukishima.

“Don’t think so.” Tsukishima shook his head. 

“Ponyta!” Hinata screamed, aiming his phone at a nearby lamp-post.

“You’re even more random than usual.” Kageyama stared.

“And you still use the camera function?” Tsukishima frowned. “You know that it just drains your battery, right?”

“But then you wouldn’t see anything cool!” Hinata flicked his finger across his phone.

“I found a Staryu in his fish tank last week.” Yamaguchi walked out of the store, carrying two bags of chips. He tossed one to Tsukishima. “His betta fish really didn’t like it. He was flaring and everything.”

“He couldn’t see it.” Tsukishima nodded his thanks for the food. “And you know Yuri flares at everything.”

“And glares at everything.” Yamaguchi frowned. “You’d think he’d be used to me by now.”

“You guys are weird.” Hinata made a face.

“And you’re one to talk?” Kageyama was focused on catching a Paras and didn’t look up from his phone.

“There was a Metapod around here somewhere.” Yamaguchi pulled his phone out of his bag. 

“Not as cool as a Dratini.” Tsukishima grinned.

“What!?” Kageyama had no clue what they were talking about, but judging by the way that Hinata was shouting, it was something to be impressed about. “Tsukishima, you caught a Dratini? Where was it!?”

“Back by the school earlier.” Yamaguchi popped a chip into his mouth. “You guys had already gone racing ahead and missed the good ones.”

“Why didn’t you stop me, Kageyama?” Hinata rounded off on Kageyama, poking him on the forehead.

“How could I possibly be expected to find anything with you dragging me along like that?” Kageyama snapped. “Fuck, I’m out of Pokéballs.”

“I didn’t expect you to get so into this.” Tsukishima said as Kageyama glared at his phone.

“It’s a contest and he hates to lose.” Hinata shrugged. He grabbed Kageyama’s arm and pulled him down the street. “Come on! There’s a Drowzee nearby!” 

-

“I don’t get it! Why’s it saying there’s a Pikachu around when there’s clearly nothing here?”

“Because you’re using a shitty third party tracker, that’s why.”

Nishinoya sighed and leaned against the ladder of the slide. After having little luck downtown with only Tanaka catching a Spearow, they opted to go check out the park to see if they’d have any better luck. Tanaka’s tracker app wasn’t helping matters. He’d run off to find a Tentacool only to find half a dozen Caterpies waiting for him. Nishinoya didn’t bother with tracker apps and he was losing patience with the one Tanaka was working with.

“Just give up already.” Nishinoya managed to sit down on one of the rungs of the ladder. “Hey, do you have your portable charger? My phone’s about dead.”

“In my bag.” Tanaka tossed his bag to Nishinoya, who caught it with one hand.

“It’s charged, right?” Nishinoya fished through the pockets and found the charger a few seconds later.

“Not completely, but enough to get a decent enough charge back.” Tanaka responded. He checked his phone before shouting, “Haunter!”

“Are you kidding!?” Nishinoya nearly fell off the ladder. “Where?”

“Right here!”

“Are you sure?” Nishinoya watched Tanaka race in circles around the see-saws. 

“I’m on the game screen, you idiot.” Tanaka showed Nishinoya his phone.

While they were bickering, Tanaka and Nishinoya failed to notice Kenma reach the park. He sat down on one of the swings across from the slide, using his legs to push himself back and forth. All the while, he had his eyes on his phone, his finger occasionally rising up to swipe across the touch screen.

“Got it.” He smiled triumphantly.

Tanaka and Nishinoya looked up, realizing that Kenma was there.

“You two didn’t get it, so I thought I’d give it a try.” Kenma shrugged, seeing the perplexed looks on their faces.

“Dammit, that would’ve been my first Haunter, too.” Nishinoya groaned.

“It’ll respawn soon.” Kenma said.

“I guess you haven’t been having any issues, then?” Tanaka ran up to the monkey bars and started to climb across the top.

“What are you, five?” Nishinoya watched Tanaka make his way across the metal bars. 

“Oh, shut up.” Tanaka retorted.

“Usually Lev and Kuroo join in and all they do is slow me down.” Kenma spun around, tying the chains of the swings. “But this time I’m by myself. It’s kind of nice.”

“Yeah, I can see why you’d say that.” Tanaka jumped down, landing on the ground in a rather cat-like fashion.

“But you guys have a lot more Pokéstops here.” Kenma kicked his legs back and forth. “I’ll have to come visit Hinata more often.”  
“Oh yeah, were you going back tonight?” Nishinoya scrolled through a random feed on his phone, taking a break from the game for a few minutes.

“I’m staying with Hinata until tomorrow. He said that Natsu wanted to see my Pokémon.” Kenma shook his head. “Hinata wanted to practice some spikes before I left, too.”

“Typical Hinata to be thinking about volleyball.” Nishinoya sighed,

“Anyway, I should get going.” Kenma spun back around and jumped off the swings, walking away from the other second years. “You guys won’t stand a chance if you stand around talking to me all day.”

“Just how bad do you think we’re doing, Kenma?” Tanaka crossed his arms in front of his chest, walking in the direction of the blond boy.

Kenma didn’t say anything. He was too busy focusing on his game to notice anything short of the obstacles on the path in front of him.

“Come on, Tanaka.” Nishinoya checked his phone. “We don’t have that much time before we need to head back.”

“Shit, seriously?” Tanaka groaned. “We haven’t caught much at all.”

“And Kageyama and Tsukishima hate losing, so I bet they’ve caught a lot.” Nishinoya rubbed the back of his neck.

“We’re not doing well at all.” Tanaka frowned. “I guess it’s a good thing I hatched that Bulbasaur earlier.”

“Pretty good timing.” Nishinoya nodded, following Tanaka and Kenma back up to the school.

-

There was a tense silence in the air as the third years compared the stats of the players. Tanaka and Nishinoya were sitting legs crossed on the ground, Kageyama had collapsed on the ground from exhaustion in an attempt to keep up with Hinata’s running, and Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Kenma were perched on the top of the low stone wall, each of them staring intently at the Karasuno third years. 

The only thing to break the tension was Asahi. He had never played Pokémon before and couldn’t stop himself from making comments on each of the Pokémon.

“Oh, that little fish is so cute! Suga, look how adorable it is!”

“You’re way too loud, Asahi.”

Even Kenma was too preoccupied with the competition to focus on his PSP. His stance resembled a cat’s and his eyes were locked on the third years, watching their every move.

Ten minutes later, everyone was gathered together in a circle, all eyes on Daichi as he prepared to announce the results, reading from a small notebook that he’d recorded the statistics in earlier.

“The score was close.” He looked around at everyone.

“But there can only be one true Pokémon master.” Hinata whispered dramatically. 

“Shut up.” Kageyama smacked Hinata on the arm.

“Well, not in this case.” Sugawara shrugged noncommittally. 

“A tie?” Hinata and Nishinoya chorused.

“A tie.” Daichi confirmed.

“Talk about building suspense.” Tsukishima said in a bored voice.

“Who was it?” Kageyama tried to pretend that he was only mildly interested, but everyone knew that it wasn’t working.”

“Kenma and Hinata, actually.” Asahi nodded in the direction of the two sitting off by the wall.

“Wha!?” Hinata shouted.

“How many?” Kenma asked.

“You both got eighty-eight Pokémon.” Daichi read from the notebook in front of him.

“Seriously?” Tanaka was dumbfounded. “I figured Kenma, but Hinata? I thought Tsukishima would have caught more.” 

“Actually, Tsukishima was only one point behind them.” Daichi answered. “And Yamaguchi was only two points behind him.”

“So that’s eighty-seven and eighty-five.” Kageyama counted.

“If only that Goldeen hadn’t run off.” Yamaguchi scowled at the ground in annoyance.

“Nishinoya was next with sixty-five.” Daichi continued.

“Of course I had to keep running out of Pokéballs.” Nishinoya sighed.

“Maybe if you aimed better…” Tsukishima suggested.

“Tanaka was next with forty-nine.” Daichi went on. “Which brings us to Kageyama at the end with only twelve.”

“Twelve?” Yamaguchi and Hinata stared at Kageyama while Tsukishima was trying not to laugh.

“Only twelve?” he looked at Kageyama. “You really suck at this game, don’t you?”

“Shut up.” Kageyama glared at Tsukishima. “I’d never played it before.”

“Better luck next time.” Tsukishima smirked as he pulled his headphones up over his ears. “I’d say we’re about done, right?”

“We won!” Hinata high-fived Kenma.

“That was kind of fun, actually.” Kenma smiled. “But weren’t we all going to try to battle each other?”

“Still haven’t had enough?” Tsukishima looked over at Yamaguchi. “You’re not going to let me get off this easy, are you?” 

“Not a chance.” Yamaguchi shook his head as everyone went into their bags for their 3DSes and within minutes, they were battling each other, each making random shouts at their Pokémon while they stared at the screen.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get it.” Asahi said as he, Sugawara and Daichi watched their underclassmen.

“At this point, I don’t think you really need to.” Sugawara said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I just hope we don’t do this every time Kenma comes up to visit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I made a slight reference to my other work: The Way You Observe The World. So sue me.
> 
> Random fact: Tsukki's fish is inspired by my own and while I didn't find a Staryu in Yuri's tank, there was a Meowth sitting on top of it once.


End file.
